


On the Mouth

by super_duper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8905528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_duper/pseuds/super_duper
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo have a thing. Jesse would like it to be more than a thing. Hanzo has a secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are two types of young Hanzo headcanons: hedonistic crime lord doing lines of coke off the backside of prostitutes or kiss-less virgin nerd. I honestly couldn't decide, and even after writing this, I'm still personally invested in both. This floats in a weird in-between where Hanzo is not a 40-year-old virgin, but McCree is very quickly becoming his first romance.
> 
> As a courtesy; here's an additional warning of bottom McCree.

Jesse McCree liked kissing. Blame it on the oral fixation, but kissing was his favorite past-time to share with someone. He liked kissing women with their soft lips and he relished the rasp of another man's beard - it was all good to him. Intimacy, however, was a rare prospect when leading a life like his, so Jesse made the most of it while he had it. Right now, he had Hanzo Shimada.

Unfortunately, he wasn't spending nearly enough time kissing Hanzo. Granted, the _thing_ they had was still young, unspoken and tempered by the uncertainty of whether or not it was responsible. McCree hesitated to call it a friends-with-benefits arrangement, if only because for the sake of optimism and the lack of benefits one would ordinarily presume.

Hanzo was aloof but polite. He admitted to being fond of Jesse while drunk one night, but McCree felt that he was being kept at bay. When he finally worked up the courage to ask for a kiss, Hanzo agreed but ducked at the last moment, leaving it misplaced on his chin before he excused himself. Jesse didn't sleep that night.

He respectfully refrained from a second attempt and two weeks rolled by. It was difficult to decide how big of a blunder it had been. Hanzo seemed no less eager to spend all of his free time together.

_Old-fashioned_ , Pharah suspected. _Prudish and emotionally unavailable_ , Genji declared. It was a harsh call, but Genji was not unkind in his judgement. The younger Shimada recognized the soft spot that his brother held for Jesse and wished him luck.

McCree considered the thought that maybe Hanzo was put off by his stink. He could admit that not everyone appreciated the cloying smell from his cigarillos. A week without smoking, however, did little to tempt Hanzo and more to fray his nerves. Pharah graciously bought him beard scrub and advised him to trim his face and hair. McCree's confidence shrunk further when that also failed to impress.

It was a small consolation that his effort did not go unnoticed; Hanzo commented fondly that he looked less scruffy after Jesse caught him staring.

"It looks nice," he decided. Jesse may have imagined the other man's rosiness. He hoped it was real, hoped that it was a step in the right direction.

Jesse couldn't give up smoking, regardless, especially with it garnering few results. He picked it back up just in time to be called away to case a warehouse in Spain that Winston and Athena suspected to be holding Talon munitions. Some time alone to cool his jets would be good for them both, he reckoned.

He silently regretted the cigarillo when Hanzo came to see him off and hesitantly gripped his jaw, thumbing through his beard.

"See to it that you come back safe," Hanzo said, stern and warm, before he turned and left.

Jesse felt dizzy, flushed. Tracer teased him as he stepped onto the carrier.

The warehouse turned out to be a dead end - cleaned out before they even got there, if Talon was ever there at all.

McCree was back at Gibraltar the next afternoon. Pharah had returned to Egypt at the request of Helix and Hanzo was out with Genji, so Jesse had little to occupy himself before dinner. He puttered around his dorm, hemming and hawing about a nap when there was a knock at his door.

"It's open," he called, rolling out of bed. He was on his feet by the time Hanzo had peered in.

"You've returned," Hanzo noticed, as if he hadn't been expecting so. "I assume the warehouse was fruitless, then?"

"'Fraid so. Empty," he shrugged, beckoning Hanzo inside. "No need to stand in the doorway, unless you have somewhere to be."

Hanzo shook his head no, but stayed put while McCree took a few steps forward. "No, I merely noticed that the carrier was in the hangar while I was walking back to the dormitory."

"So you're done for the day?" Jesse asked, close enough now that Hanzo had to look up to meet his face.

"For now, yes," Hanzo conceded. Jesse didn't miss the wary look in his eye. "What is it?"

The time away had indeed given Jesse time to clear his head. Hanzo had made him nervous, he recognized. He had been afraid to ask his intentions, worried Hanzo would snap out of it and reconsider what he was getting into. Jesse couldn't remember the last time that he was afraid of something like that, and figured that if Hanzo mattered that much to him, he ought to honor his feelings.

"I figured that maybe you and I could talk a while," he offered. It would be a start.

Hanzo's eyes flit away from his briefly, uncertain, before he nodded and Jesse stood aside so he could step in. The door was loud as it shut.

"What troubles you?" Hanzo looked through his room with a critical eye for a place to sit. Jesse tried to stifle his disappointment that Hanzo chose the rolling desk chair rather than the bed.

"Well, I," _may be presumin' too much_ , he considered. His breath left him with a huff as he dropped down onto the bed. Despite his intention to have this discussion, Hanzo had caught him off-guard with the visit. His mind raced to figure out how to ask the question but he came up empty-handed.

"Speak," Hanzo blurted, agitated. Jesse looked up, confused by the man's distressed tone. "I will not be patronized by someone trying to spare my feelings."

"Hang on now!" Jesse interrupted him, leaning forward. "What'd'you go and assume I was gonna say?"

Hanzo's mouth snapped shut.

" _Well_?" Jesse goaded, genuinely confused. Hanzo avoided his gaze.

"You look awfully hang-dog for someone wanting to _talk_ ," he muttered with a barbed tongue. "What else is there to assume? You are dissatisfied and you've only now realized."

"That ain't it at all," Jesse bleated, taken back. "Hanzo, if y'just _waited a minute_ for me to spit it out," he raked a hand through his hair. "I was going to ask you more or less the same."

Hanzo's head whipped back at him and he made bug-eyes at him.

"What?" he rasped, the word flat and heavy.

"It's just, aw hell," Jesse gave up and allowed himself to vomit up the words. "You've got me all jittery, honey," Hanzo colored at the pet-name, "I've been trying to figure you out for weeks, now. You _tolerate_ a smooch and I think I've fucked up, but then you come back, makin' eyes at me when you don't think I'm lookin'. I feel like I'm seeing things, here. Do you not feel the same?"

Jesse could have heard the gears turning while he watched Hanzo process the question. He felt a pang of sympathy as he realized that Hanzo looked like he was about to be sick.

"What would that be?" Hanzo asked in a thin voice when he finally spoke.

"Huh?"

"How is it that you feel?" There was an edge of anxiety to the question, like he was afraid of the answer.

"Aw shoot, why do you hafta--" Jesse huffed. His hand had been forced. "I like ya, Hanzo. You oughta know that by now. I like spending time with ya. I want to _keep_ spending time with you."

He should have said something earlier. The palpable amount of shy thrill and relief that suffused through Hanzo's face seemed inappropriate for an admittedly simple confession. Jesse felt like a teenager again, spooked by the touchy-feely business. He pulled in a nervous breath and reached over to roll the desk chair closer so that Hanzo bumped knees with him.

"Maybe I just ought to ask," he sighed. "Can I kiss you? On the mouth, mind you."

Hanzo's face glowed with an angry, frustrated flush and both their smiles fell. The archer mumbled something before Jesse could ask.

"Whuzzat?"

"I feel foolish," Hanzo repeated, peevish and then shame-faced. "It would be my first."

As dangerous as it was to embarrass someone like Hanzo, Jesse couldn't keep his damn mouth shut. 

"You're kiddin' me," he accused, then his brain caught up to his mouth and he remembered what Genji had told him about their upbringing.

"I never had the desire," Hanzo hissed in defense, outraged.

"You never wanted to kiss somebody?" he asked, careful this time to keep his tone neutral.

"No. As Shimada, I was expected to marry for the sake of an heir, and the alliance of the clan. My father saw that I had no interest in the women that the elders had chose for me, so he allowed me to put it off," it went unspoken how he had left before then. "I saw little point in pursuing in the meanwhile what I could not have in the end."

And understandably, Hanzo would have had little opportunity to canoodle with strangers afterwards. Jesse felt dumb, in hindsight. It would have been wrong to have assumed one way or another, but it made too much sense that Mr. Hanzo "Never Second Best" Shimada would avoid doing something unpracticed.

If he hadn't had his first kiss yet, did that mean he was a virgin? Jesse felt a pang of guilt in response to the initial thrill that thought gave him. He pushed it away. One step at a time.

"Aw, well. Now I really wanna, since it's so special," he teased.

Hanzo glanced up at the admission.

"You ought to take responsibility, then," he declared, chin up and haughty before his face slipped into a wry smile.

"Shoot, you're right. A prince deserves the best," Jesse crooned. He hoped he read the mood right. Hanzo didn't resist having his chair pulled closer to the bed nor did he protest while Jesse's knees slipped between his.

Even still, Jesse watched Hanzo carefully as he leaned in, before he shut his eyes and pressed his lips softly against Hanzo's. It was a chaste little thing, but Jesse's insides gave a giddy swoop when Hanzo shyly pressed back. He pulled back and peeked an eye open just in time to see Hanzo's flutter open.

He was reluctant to break the spell. "How was that?" he whispered.

"You are going to ruin me," Hanzo mumbled with fond exasperation.

"I reckon it's only fair." Jesse smiled hard enough to hurt and tipped his forehead to bump Hanzo's. "You never did answer my question, though."

"I feel the same." The answer was given without hesitation. "Do you think me so easy that I would give my first kiss to someone unimportant?"

"Well, goll-y! I'm important," he pretended to swoon and basked in Hanzo's put-upon groan.

"Although it may just be fool's luck," the other man conceded. "Yes, you're important to me." He paused, meeting his gaze once more. "My uncertainty kept me from being forthright. I was afraid to hope. I apologize for allowing you to worry."

"I should've asked." Jesse let out a puff of laughter, feeling silly. He wanted to kiss Hanzo again. It was a relief that Hanzo glanced down at his mouth and seemed to have the same idea.

"I would like more."

Jesse eagerly obliged him and leaned back into Hanzo, who was surprisingly sweet on receiving the affection. It felt tender and innocent, like it was Jesse's first kiss as well. He felt a warm flutter to know that he would be the one to show Hanzo all sorts of different kisses. The archer gasped when Jesse pursed and nibbled at his bottom lip, shivered when Jesse framed his jaw with gentle hands.

Hanzo's beard was not unkempt like his, though it was still sparsely scratchy along his jawline. Jesse pet it with his mismatched fingers and pulled a quiet rumble from the other man. Hanzo's hands rose to rest on Jesse's shoulders and it became clear that their setup was lacking.

"Um," Jesse started, feeling a blush coming on. "Wouldja like to join me on the bed?" He scrambled to backpedal when Hanzo went still. "I don't mean to insinuate -- I don't got any ulterior motives!"

"It's fine. Let me move," Hanzo stopped him with a knowing look, because he _did_ , and rolled the chair back so he could properly climb into Jesse's lap. Jesse let out a low whistle, pleased with the warm weight. "Are you alright with this?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah," Jesse sighed. "Can I pull you closer?" he asked, wanting the warmth to blanket him all over. At Hanzo's acquiesce, Jesse hauled him up against his chest and groaned as he felt what was pressed between them. He stayed silent otherwise, savvy to Hanzo's embarrassment, and kissed him once more.

The niggling thought poked its head up again: how far did Hanzo's inexperience go? Jesse would be reluctant to say he had the qualifications of a gentleman and the pressure of potentially being so many firsts was giving him butterflies. 

His thoughts had driven him to distraction, apparently. Hanzo startled him with a nip to his chin.

Right, one step at a time. He wanted to enjoy this - they would figure it out together.

"Have you ever," Jesse whispered later, peppering Hanzo's jaw with tiny kisses. "heard of french kissing?"

"I lived with my brother," Hanzo rolled his eyes. "Show me."

So Jesse did, to Hanzo's apparent delight. Acting on his reaction, Jesse plumbed his mouth over and over again, the thrusting reminiscent of something more lewd. It was better than Jesse had hoped. Hanzo, quick as a whip, seemed to immediately catch onto what Jesse liked. Even better still, Hanzo enjoyed himself to the point of squirming in Jesse's lap. 

It was after a while of enjoying the friction, however, that Jesse realized that Hanzo was, in fact, purposely grinding onto him. The moan that the realization pulled from him was loud in the relative silence; Hanzo had been mostly quiet besides huffing breaths.

"Hanzo, honey," Jesse started, the shushed when Hanzo froze like he had done something wrong. "You're so good at this," he assured him. "But I'm gonna come in my pants if you keep doing that."

To his surprise, Hanzo grinned cruelly against his mouth. "Take off your pants, then."

The demand left Jesse feeling light-headed and he struggled to comply. He pulled at his belt buckle and groaned with relief as he tugged down the zipper.

"May I touch you?" Hanzo asked, his breath warm against the shell of Jesse's ear.

Jesse could only nod numbly, stunned into pliant deference while Hanzo palmed him through his boxer-briefs, his jeans still half-way down his thighs. He moaned again, asked Hanzo for _more_. The other man growled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his open mouth.

"Again," Hanzo demanded. "My name, again."

"Han-zo, please," Jesse obliged once more. "Wanna see you too, baby. Can I? Want you to feel good too," he babbled, pawing down Hanzo's back to hover over the _obi_ at his trim waist. Hanzo nodded and in one sure movement, pulled and undid the tie at his back before he shrugged off his _gi_.

There was a moment to appreciate the bared chest before Hanzo leaned forward to claim his mouth, slow and steady. Jesse was thoroughly distracted with how Hanzo squirmed in his lap once more while shimmying out of his pants.

Jesse allowed himself to be pushed down to the bed, marveling at the thread of saliva that stretched between the two of them as they parted. He smiled and thumbed away the mess it left on Hanzo's face. Hanzo faltered and then stopped, staring down at him thoughtfully.

"What's up?" Jesse asked, thoroughly content. His own arousal simmered, pleased to go at the other man's pace. Hanzo looked unsure, but a quick glance down assured Jesse that his interest had not flagged.

"I," Hanzo started, glancing away. "I'm enjoying myself."

An honest admission, if Jesse had to guess, but Hanzo still seemed lost.

"Did you," Jesse drawled, rubbing Hanzo's shoulders, "expect not to?"

"I had no expectation, but in the past, it has not been as much..." Hanzo floundered, shaking his head as if his English had failed him. "I did not expect it to be this much fun."

A shy smile crept across Jesse's face. "I want you to have fun. This is supposed to be fun." He sat up to place a soft peck onto Hanzo's sharp cheekbone, disarming him with the sweetness. "Have you done _this_ with someone before?" he asked, his curiosity finally getting the best of him.

Hanzo appeared ashamed to admit it, reluctant to elaborate. "I've had sex before." He toyed with the waistband of Jesse's briefs, eager to end the discussion. "May I?"

"Only if I can do the same," Jesse countered. "Hang on, though. I want my pants all the way off, then. The denim's too tight for this to be comfortable."

After some rearrangement and removing Jesse's pants, Jesse pulled Hanzo close once more. They fell back into kissing, more heated than before. Hanzo tugged at his briefs, dabbed wet in the front, and moaned against Jesse's lips.

"There's so much," Hanzo mumbled, apparently impressed with what he found.

"Now you," Jesse insisted in a low whisper, before he pulled Hanzo's briefs just low enough for the waistband to rest under his balls. "H-hah, Hanzo. I want you on me. Please," he rasped, his mouth suddenly dry.

Hanzo whined at his shamelessness. "Jes-se," he moaned, grinding up against him. 

Jesse felt warm all over, savoring the man's tight embrace while they kissed, hips rolling in lazy circles. The friction was good, slick between them as they both dribbled pre-come. Jesse found himself enthralled by having Hanzo moving on top of him. It was a pace as measured and deliberate as Hanzo himself and that was endearing to Jesse. First affection, then lust sizzled its way down his spine, and he roughly grabbed the globes of Hanzo's ass.

That broke the dam - Hanzo's careful and steady rocking stuttered once, twice and then became rough and urgent. He felt feverish against Jesse's cheek when the kiss was abandoned so Hanzo could focus on bringing them both off.

"Jesse," Hanzo rasped. The punch of hearing his name called out in desperation for the finish was enough to set Jesse tumbling off the edge with him.

"A-ah, fuck. Hanzo." He screwed his eyes shut and came hard. He let out a small _oop_ when Hanzo slumped on top of him with exhaustion and then realized with some disgust that he had forgotten to take his shirt off.

"Your shirt is a mess," Hanzo mumbled helpfully into his neck. Hanzo's pants were still bunched at his knees, spared the mess.

"Ye-eah," Jesse drawled, not about to let it ruin his good mood.

Hanzo didn't take that laying down, however. He rolled off of him and pulled the shirt up over his head with some fuss from Jesse.

"Now your hair is a mess," Hanzo teased, wiping off his own chest with the ruined shirt. Jesse blew the hair from his face with an exaggerated huff.

"Well, I wonder _why_ ," he admonished before he tackled Hanzo to the bed. The two of them fell into a fit of laughter and Jesse pulled at the scarf securing Hanzo's wolf-tail. "See how you like it," he whooped.

Hanzo, messy hair fanned out beneath him and his smile wide enough to reveal a chipped tooth, set Jesse's heart thumping. Jesse leaned back down, once the other's snorting giggles had subsided and pressed a kiss to Hanzo's forehead.

"Shoot, I'm fucked," he confessed quietly, starry-eyed.

Hanzo preened and smiled graciously. "I promise to take responsibility," he assured him, sealing it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never published fic before, so dialogue is new and exciting and challenging. I have a few more things I want to write for McHanzo week but I can't promise I'll finish them in a timely manner, so we'll see. Thank you for reading, I hope you got some enjoyment out of it.


End file.
